


Después de un examen

by MoaKina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Storan, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Niall descubre que está enamorado de su mejor amigo Harry después de un examen y por miedo al rechazo, decide esconder sus sentimientos pero nada será sencillo.                                                                   Narry Storan





	

A Niall muy pocas no le gustaban y muchas cosas le gustaba pero sobretodo la música y chocolates. De lo que más le desagradaba eran los exámenes y más si eran sorpresas, como en este momento. La profesora no había avisado que les iba a poner un examen para poder haber estudiado. Suspiro y algo le vino a la mente. Harry.

Aparto la mirada de la ventana y pudo mirar como su amigo se movía nervioso en su pupitre y en sus ojos pudo notar miedo. Harry le temía a los exámenes sorpresas porque no se sentía capaz de resolverlo correctamente y siempre sentía que iba a reprobar aunque supiera lo que hace por haber estudiado con el y el miedo no desaparecía hasta que le entregaban el examen para verificar que lo había aprobado.

El rizado sintió sobre el la mirada de Niall y volteo el rostro sonriéndole levemente.

-No se preocupen por el examen, no va a afectar su calificación, es solo diagnóstico para el siguiente examen-dijo la profesora al ir repartiendo los exámenes-Pero sean sinceros con sus respuestas y no copien

Niall regreso la mirada a la ventana después de que Harry suspirara aliviado y el miedo se esfumara de sus ojos. No había de que preocuparse.

Miro el examen cuando la profesora lo puso en su pupitre y enarcó una ceja con diversión. El examen era de Sociedad y Valores, solo una preguntas de que significaban una cosas. Tomo su lápiz, puso su nombre, la fecha y leyó la primera pregunta.

¿Qué necesitas en la vida para ser feliz?

Niall resoplo y escribió sin dudarlo. Simple.

Chocolates y música.

¿Qué es la felicidad para ti?

Louis

La imagen de su amigo le vino a la mente. Ese chico parecía jamás dejar de sonreír y estar animado así que como respuesta puso su nombre. El también lo era pero no le parecía bien poner su nombre.

¿Qué es la responsabilidad?

Liam.

Parecía una buena repuesta. Siempre diciendo que estaba mal, querer perfección en todo, siendo muy cumplidor y siempre queriendo lo mejor.

¿Qué es la tenacidad?

Zayn.

Tenía que admitirlo, Zayn no se rendía nunca hasta lograr sus objetivos. Zayn podía ser sinónimo de tenaz.

Y así continuo las demás preguntas. La profesora había pedido sinceridad con las respuestas y Niall lo estaba haciendo. Lo primero que pensaba, lo que pasaba por su mente, eso es lo que escribía. El solo estaba siendo sincero.

Llego a la última pregunta y la miro con intensidad. Nada le vino a la mente pero lo sintió cuando lo escucho reír suavemente haciendo estremecer su corazón.

¿Qué es el amor?

Harry Styles.

 

EXTRA:

Cuando Harry escucho esas palabras de la profesora, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y suspiro aliviado. Realmente se había asustado, no había estudiado nada de la clase.

Contesto el examen con seriedad e intentando dar una buena explicación de lo que para el significaba cada cosa pero en la última no supo que contestar pero lo sintió cuando de reojo miro a Niall escribir con una suave sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos azules brillando mas de lo usual por la luz.

La respuesta era sencilla y rio suavemente al no haberlo pensado antes.

¿Qué es el amor?

Niall Horan.


End file.
